1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to alternating current (AC) electrical systems. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to series arc fault current interrupters and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
The electrical systems in residential, commercial, and industrial applications usually include a panel board for receiving electrical power from a utility source. The power is routed through the panel board to one or more current interrupters such as, but not limited to circuit breakers, trip units, and others.
Each current interrupter distributes the power to a designated branch, where each branch supplies one or more loads with the power. The current interrupters are configured to interrupt the power to the particular branch if certain power conditions in that branch reach a predetermined set point.
For example, some current interrupters can interrupt power due to a ground fault, and are commonly known as ground fault current interrupters (GFCI's). The ground fault condition results when an imbalance of current flows between a line conductor and a neutral conductor, which could be caused by a leakage current or an arcing fault to ground.
Other current interrupters can interrupt power due to an arcing fault, and are commonly known as arc fault current interrupters (AFCI's). Arcing faults are commonly defined into two main categories, series arcs and parallel arcs. Series arcs can occur, for example, when current passes across a gap in a single conductor. Parallel arcs can occur, for example, when current passes between two conductors.
Unfortunately, arcing faults may not cause a conventional circuit interrupter to trip. This is particularly true when a series arc occurs. Series arcing can potentially cause fires inside residential and commercial building. The potential for this to occur increases as homes become older.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a continuing need for current interrupters and methods for detecting series arc faults in AC electrical systems that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of prior art systems.